Cold Hearted Love
by chill-the-beans
Summary: "What wasn't your decision?" He sighed. "Giving your baby up for adoption." The Cullens have been keeping secrets from Rosalie, and now she finds what they have been hiding... M for a reason! Post BD! Trailer is on profile!


**A/N: I know, I know. Another new fic. Sorry! I couldn't resist!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**THE YOUTUBE TRALIER IS ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT  
**

It all started 9 months after the Volturi left.

Whenever I was with Nessie, everyone would act strangely.

"_Where's Nessie?" I asked and removed my hands from my eyes. I had been counting for five long seconds._

"_Nessie?" I asked again and stood up._

_I looked in all the rooms in the house and I couldn't find her. Her scent lingered by the back door and I was almost positive she had gone outside._

"_Nessie, you little cheater!" I exclaimed and ran outside._

_I followed her scent to Bella and Edward's cottage._

_I knocked on the door and Bella opened it._

"_Is Nessie there?" I asked innocently._

_Bella gave me a pointed look that said of course she's here._

_Nessie's scent was strong and I could hear the fast beats of her heart._

_I winked at Bella._

"_Oh, of course Nessie is not here." Bella said rather loudly. _

_I smiled._

_I heard a door creak open somewhere in the house. Then, the sound of Nessie's footfalls echoed throughout the house._

_She giggled quietly._

"_Alright then, Bella. I'll go look for Nessie somewhere else."_

_I slowly turned away from the door and Nessie ran over to me. She jumped on my back and put her little fingers over my eyes._

"_Guess who!" she yelled._

_I pretended to think for a moment. "Is that you Nessie?"_

"_Yes!" she announced._

_I removed her from my back and tickled her round her neck._

_She fell to the ground squealing in delight._

"_Ros...alie...stop...it...tickles!" she said between giggles._

_I stopped and sat beside her. She cuddled up next to me and I sighed. _

_She clasped my hand and I used my other hand to run my fingers through her hair._

_Carlisle walked out of the cottage and glanced at Nessie and me. He shook his head sadly and ran off._

At first I thought it was seeing me not complaining or arguing for a long period of time. But, after a couple of weeks I dismissed that idea and tried to come up with a more rational explanation.

I had thought about the fact that Nessie was half-human, but my subconscious scoffed and rolled her eyes. I wasn't Jasper.

I also thought that everyone was jealous, but again my subconscious disagreed.

One night, I lay on the bed beside Emmett and sighed.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked.

I sighed again. "It's just...everyone keeps acting weird when I'm with Nessie. Even you. What am I doing wrong?"

He stiffened beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosie..." he breathed.

I huffed. "If you won't tell me, I'll go ask Carlisle!"

"No, Rose. Uh..."

I felt wounded. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Rose. I just can't tell you," he said.

"Can't or won't?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I can't, Rose. I just can't."

I got out of our bed and flounced out of the room. Emmett caught up with me in the hall.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I can't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy. Edward would have my balls on a platter."

"Edward knows?" My eyes widened.

His face twisted and his voice sounded strained. "Yes..."

I turned on my heel and raced down to the living room, where Edward was playing the piano.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

Edward stopped playing and looked at me.

"Well?" I demanded.

"I can't say, Rosalie," he replied.

"Tell me or I'll just think it's worse than it actually is!" I threatened.

"It's not my place to tell you, Rose. You should ask Carlisle."

"Fine." I snapped and ran to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

"You know what!" I barked.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry we have kept this from you. I know it wasn't our decision to make but you hadn't completed the transformation and we weren't sure how you would react. We told-" he said.

"What?" I cut him off.

"You were not well enough-"

"I don't mean that! What wasn't your decision?"

He sighed. "Giving your baby up for adoption."

If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. _My baby._

After what felt like an eternity, I finally found my voice. "My...baby?"

"Yes. When you were sexually assaulted by Royce and his friends, you got pregnant. When I took you home and changed you, the baby's birth was sped up due to the venom. You gave birth to a baby girl and we had to put her up for adoption. It wasn't safe for her."

His words brought back memories that still haunt me...

_His strong arms gripping tightly around my neck, choking me, left me gasping for breath. I realized death was imminent, so in a split second I chose to let him have his way with my body, so that I could stay alive..._

I couldn't comprehend anything. "But...she would be dead now. I mean, that was ages ago..."

"Your bloodline and her bloodline connected and formed one. The venom went into her too. We think she is a hybrid, like Renesmee."

"And you didn't tell me this because..." I prompted.

"With all the new additions to our family and the Volturi's visit, it has been the last thing on my mind."

"So, she's out there somewhere? My baby."

"Yes. Providing she is not as clumsy as Bella." He chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Carlisle! My little girl is out there somewhere! Where would she be?"

"I don't know, but I would search children's homes if I were you. Pose as a couple with Edward. He knows the baby's scent."

"Eww! Not Edward!"

"Emmett doesn't know the scent," he reminded me.

I huffed. "Fine."

"Good luck, Rosalie."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I got up and walked out of the room. Edward was already by my side.

"So, to Seattle?" he asked.

"To Seattle." I confirmed.

We walked out of the front door and Edward opened the door to his Volvo. I climbed in and he got in the other side.

Suddenly, Alice appeared, waving two bundles of paper in the air.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "You'll need these!"

She handed the bundles to me and I scanned through them. In one bundle, there were birth certificates, passports and driver's licenses under the names of Anna and Scott Davis. In the second bundle, there were reports saying that we were a married couple qualified for adoption.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"Don't mention it. Now, go. Good luck!" She waved to us before dashing inside again.

"Well, this will be awkward," I said to Edward.

"It sure will," he agreed.

"We need ground rules. First, no physical contact at all unless necessary. We can add to it later."

"Okay."

He started the engine and we sped off.

I felt a pang of sadness, and I had to remind myself that with each mile that sped by underneath us, I was a mile closer to my baby.

LINK: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=Nh3o1VQw2ls&feature=


End file.
